Broken
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto looked forward to a whole summer streched out before him along with his best friend. Returning from a trip he had never expected this. Chibi fic.


**Disclaimer** – _I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings._

**Warning** – Absolutely none except for teeth rotting sweetness and fluff.

_Written for the amazing Gwyll's B-day and for SasuNaru day back in July._

**Broken**

Naruto waved at his Daddy as Minato dropped him off at the edge of the long, straight driveway leading up to the Uchiha house. His sandals made a fun _pat, pat_sound as he ran down the smooth gravel. He and Daddy had just come from spending a week with Gammy and Gampy. He loved being there Gammy gave the squishiest hugs and Gampy told the bestest stories ever. Maybe when he was all grown up he would have wild white hair just like Gampy, Daddy had said no but Naruto was still deciding.

Now though, now all Naruto could think about was seeing Sasuke again, a week without him was like a year, no a hundred years...A really long time anyway. Naruto was happy though, the summer was stretched out before them like a never ending dream. A summer of swimming, running, catching fireflies and placing pond slime in Itachi's bed. Naruto giggled at the thought. Itachi had deserved it though, after calling Naruto a tadpole for months after Naruto had become obsessed with thought of capturing and taming a toad to have as a pet.

He ran around the large house knowing that Sasuke would be out back in the yard. The sun was shining, there was no way his best friend would be cooped up inside.

Naruto grinded to a halt when he saw Sasuke though, he had been right about him being outside but something was wrong, Sasuke was sitting much to still in a low, wooden lounge chair. Something must have happened. Creeping closer on silent feet Naruto craned his neck to see what was going on.

"Just come over here, you are not exactly invisible you know." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, motioning toward his fire engine red shorts and bright orange t-shirt. He couldn't quite keep the smile off his face at the knowledge that Naruto was back with him where he belonged.

Naruto stepped closer, blue eyes widening when he saw that Sasuke's right leg was wrapped in bright white from his knee to his toes. "What's happened?"

"Shortround here tried to climb the roof like the idiot he is fell down and broke his leg" Itachi walked down from the porch, carrying a pitcher of lemonade and two plastic glasses. The thirteen year old looked positively gleeful as he delivered the news, completely ignoring the dark look of death his little brother sent him.

"But why did you twy and climb the woof Sas'ke?" Naruto's brow furrowed, he didn't like what he was hearing, he most definitely didn't like the idea of a broken Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but once again Itachi beat him to it. "He had the brilliant idea that if he went up on the roof he would be able to see all the way to your grandparent's house, see you tadpole."

Sasuke blushed a furious red and glared even harder at his brother. "Go away 'Tachi, don't you have a life?"

"Oh I do, I'm going to meet Kisame and go swimming. You have fun there for the next six to seven weeks." He winked at his baby brother and tossed his long hair over his shoulder before sauntering away. He had a whole summer of being able to tease his brother and knowing that Sasuke would never be able to catch him with his leg in a cast. Life just didn't get better than this.

Sasuke looked down at his stupid cast, not daring to look at Naruto. Then he felt moist lips on his cheek, and neck, forehead and oh my god on his lips..._on his lips_! His poor mind was short circuiting. "What are you doing?" He practically screeched the words out as Naruto pulled his lips away.

Naruto just blinked at him. "I'm kissing it bettew." It was said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Daddy always kisses my owies bettew and it wowks." He sat down on the edge of Sasuke's chair. "I don't want you bwoken Sas'ke, you'we too impowtant fow that."

Sasuke sighed and reached for Naruto's chubby and slightly sticky hand, trying to push down the warm fluttery feeling he'd gotten from Naruto's kisses and words.

"I'm not broken Naruto, my leg is and it is healing even as we speak." He didn't add the moron this time, he couldn't call Naruto a moron when he'd just kissed him, that wouldn't be right.

"Pwomise?" Naruto looked into his eyes searchingly; he could always tell when Sasuke was lying from looking at his eyes.

"Promise." Sasuke nodded, then he fell silent for a while, fiddling with the hem of his blue shirt. "But Itachi was right, it will take time before it heals, I won't be able to swim or run or climb trees all summer...I...I understand if you want to find another friend who can do all those things with you."

"Mowon! I don't want any othew fwiends, you'we my fwiend." Naruto bristled and shifted until he was curled up in the chair next to Sasuke with his head in his best friend's lap. "Thewe awe a million things we can do. You can wead to me, we can play video games or boawd games. I can catch bugs and bwing them to you and you can tell what they awe...and we can be just like this. I don't cawe as long as I'm with you."

Something shifted and settled inside Sasuke, he hadn't been aware of just how worried he'd been that Naruto would leave him behind. "Okay." It was said softly as Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as the sun shone down on them, making him warm and sleepy and content.

"Pwomise to nevew twy and climb the woof again though. I weally don't like you bwoken."

"I promise, if you promise to always kiss me better."

Naruto giggled, that was such an easy promise to make. "Pwomise."

**~Fin.~**


End file.
